You Don't Know What Hell Is
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Sequel to Flip the Script.
1. Chapter 1: A New Kind Of Hell

A.N: Ok this is the second part of Flip the Script. I have a feeling most are going to hate me but I'll try to make a happy ending. Please Enjoy...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kuroshitsuji characters except for Alyssa, Lucifer, and Ryan.**

I woke up to the muffled cries of a baby. I looked at my lover Sebastian and noticed he was sound asleep. I decided to get up even if it was painful after giving birth. My daughter was crying and I needed to get to her. I slowly entered the room and saw a figure by the window holding Alyssa. He looked up and held up my daughter. Her eyes were red like Sebastian's but were tearful.  
"She's gorgeous isn't she," the figure asked laughing.  
"Give her back," I growl.  
At the sound of my voice Alyssa stopped her cries slightly.  
"Now!" I yelled.  
"You are in no condition to fight," he scoffed.  
"Give me Alyssa," I reached out to grab her.  
"Tsk, tsk Phantomhive," he moved back out of my reach, and she started crying again.  
"Before you call out to that demon we'll be long gone," he says.  
"I doubt it," Sebastian says from the shadows.  
"Smart," the figure took another step back.  
"Give her back," Sebastian hisses.  
"I don't think so," he jumps through the window.  
"Alyssa!" I shout.  
Sebastian jumps out too pursue the other demon that kidnapped our newborn baby.  
"Master Ciel," Finny shouts from the door.  
"Give her back goddammit," I cry.  
"Sebastian left this for you," Finny whispers picking up a letter with a black feather.  
I read the letter:  
_I'll be back with her I promise. Rest love, we'll be home soon._

"Sebastian bring her back now! That is an order," I shout.  
I feel him reply _Yes My Love.  
_  
I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I sat in the rocking chair all night. It was silent and dark. I dismissed Finny and waited for Sebastian's return. I fell asleep waiting. Then I heard footsteps and sprung up.  
"Sebastian did yo-"  
"I'm sorry...he got away... I couldn't get them...she's gone," he swallows his tears.  
"No...it can't be...you're lying," I let my tears flow.  
"Our baby...Alyssa," I whimper like a lost puppy.  
"Ciel..." he tries to touch me. I automatically jump back.  
"Don't..." I whisper back.  
"Love...we'll find her," he promises.  
"...I want her back," I start to tremble in anger.  
"How could they do this?" I ask.  
"I don't know they're heartless," he replies.  
"She was just born...how can they take her away?" I break down in his arms. I let him hug me and sooth me.  
"Look at me," Sebastian puts my face up to see his.  
"We will get her back," his red eyes glow in fury.  
"Promise we will," I mumble.  
"Cross my black heart," he replies.

A few weeks later...  
"Master Ciel?" Finnian calls.  
"Come in," I reply.  
"This is for you," he hands me and envelope.  
"Young Master," Sebastian enters my office.  
"The queen has ordered us to go to her palace," I say.  
"Yes my lord," he replies.  
"We'll leave tomorrow," I inform.  
"Yes my lord," he replies again.  
"Finnian make sure the house remains as it is," I order.  
"Yes sir," he marches out.  
"Is there something you want to say?" I ask the demon.  
"It feels like the house is mourning..." he replies.  
"...We lost Alyssa I guess that's it," I reply coldly.  
"How can you change so fast?" he asks hurt.  
"Sebastian you don't understand how losing her has affected me but I have to move on...we may never find her," I reply.  
"Ciel! You lost hope and now you're back like you used to be? Being the queen's guard dog emotionless, do you think you're the only one suffering?" he shouts.  
"You don't understand," I repeat matching his tone.  
"No, you don't know what hell is;" he walks away and slams the door.  
"Hell is losing our daughter," I whisper to myself. A few tears escape but I dry them away quick. I didn't want to show him my weak side. I felt like it was my fault for not being able to save her. I was the one who couldn't stop him. Sebastian tried his best but couldn't track them. Maybe if I had reacted faster we could've received a chance to get them.  
"Tanaka?" I ask as he disrupts my thoughts.  
"...The Undertaker," he says and sips his tea.  
"The Undertaker? What about him?" I ask.  
He doesn't answer and I knew he wouldn't.  
"Sebastian," I call him.  
"What?" he replies still angry.  
"The queen will wait, tomorrow we see the Undertaker," I reply.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Hell?

"Come in," Undertaker shouts.  
"We need to talk," I say as we enter.  
"Ah Ciel Phantomhive and Demon Michaelis," he laughs.  
"Sebastian wait outside a moment," I order.  
"Yes my lord," he does as said.  
"Please help," I say as the door closes.  
"About your daughter Alyssa," he guesses.  
"Yes," I reply.  
"Why did you order him to leave? He is the dad too," he asks.  
"...I don't want him to know my intentions...I need to know you can help us before getting our hopes up," I answer.  
"Ah...Well let's see," he uncovers a corpse.  
"Hmm..." he cuts it open.  
"Anything?" I ask.  
"...Alyssa...there's people you believe you can trust who will lead you to her," he replies going into deep thought again.  
"Who and How?"  
"Be patient," he smiles crookedly.  
"...Grell Sutcliff will help, he knows things that no one else knows," he goes on.  
"Sutcliff..." I say.  
"And your mafia friend Lao...maybe he's in touch with the culprit...or works with her," he laughs.  
"_Her_?" I ask.  
"Oh yes. She has wanted the fall of the Phantomhive ever since she found out you were pregnant. And now that she found a way to get to the Earl of the Phantomhives she's getting close to her goal. Beware it's the least person you'd expect it to be. One more advice, stay _away_ from _dogs_," he laughs and disappears to the back room.  
"Wait! How is she doing it?" I ask.  
"Last answer, look inside his own hell," he shouts.  
"_His_?" I asked confused.  
"You should leave, I'm busy," his voice fades.  
I walk out of the shop and look at Sebastian leaning against the wall. He glares at me then looks away. I try to approach him quietly.  
"Let's go to the Queen now," I say softly.  
"As you wish," he mutters.  
When we arrive at the palace he is in a horrible mood. I try to ignore him but it's impossible, I love him too much. It's just difficult...this whole situation.  
"Queen," I bow to her. Sebastian mimics my move.  
"Guard dog," a sliver haired guard greets us.

"Hello, we are her from order of the queen," I say.

The queen whispers something into her guard's ear. He nods.

"The queen likes to welcome you," he smiles.

"…Why are we here?" I ask bitterly.

"This young Ciel is for you," he takes an envelope and hands it to me.

I open it and there are instructions.

"What's wrong with this place?" I ask as I read the name of a town.

"That is where you have to go, there is a factory we would like to moderate. The people are a bit skeptical. They say there is a curse on it and sightings of monsters," he laughs.

"Sebastian get ready," I say.

"I assume you'll fix our little problem," the silver head says delightedly.

"If you know the answers then don't ask," I mutter and bow.

I turn on my heels and head for the door. Sebastian walking behind me.

"One last thing, she didn't have the time to send you a gift, but from part of everyone in the palace…congratulations," he says.

I stop shortly and decide to continue not looking back.

"Fuck him," I mutter outside.

"…Do you hate when they remind you of her?" Sebastian asks.

"I do," I reply.

"…" he remains silent.

"Don't get me wrong…it's just painful to remember," I correct myself.

"It is," he whispers quietly.

We go home without a word.


	3. Chapter 3: Trading Places With Hell

"Master Ciel we're ready to go!" Finny and Mey-rin yell excitedly. This was the first time in a while since we went on a trip to a different town. Everyone was excited.  
"We're off!" Bard laughs happily.  
We arrive in the small town and it seems deserted. We get established in the mayor's mansion. He was also a believer of the 'haunted' factory but wanted to get rid of it. It was late and dark. I closed my eyes and a candle light in my room flickered off.

_"Who are you?" I ask.  
"You know who I am," he answers.  
"...I-I don't," I stutter.  
"Look at me closely," he laughs.  
"...No...It can't be you," I say.  
"Know me now?" he disappears.  
"It was you who stole our baby! GIVE HER BACK!" I shout.  
"Don't ask me," he laughs again and nods at my right.  
"Hello dog," she says in her soft voice.  
I hear the cries of Alyssa. I wanted to hold her like I did when she was born. She was still small. My little pink bundle.  
"Phantomhive, you will regret the day you met Sebastian Michaelis. Filthy demons," she laughs.  
"Why are you doing this?" I ask.  
"Because I know your past...Because I wanted you, but when that demon came he ruined everything!" she yells and Alyssa starts crying.  
"Please stop this! I'll do anything!" I shout.  
"Anything? Alright then let me think," she replies.  
"Kill Sebastian Michaelis," she laughs maniacally._

"Master Ciel it's time you get up," Sebastian walks through the door.  
"Hm is it morning already?" I ask.  
"Yes...are you alright?" he asks.  
"I had a dream that's all..." I answer.  
"...May I ask what kind of dream?"  
"A horrible one...i saw their faces...but I can't remember now...i do remember that a small woman told me to kill you...i would never hurt you," I explain.  
"A woman? So she's female?" he asks.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The one who set up our daughter's kidnap...it's a girl behind all this," he murmers.  
"I know who you're thinking of...and even though she was hurt about my pregnancy Elizabeth would never do this...we're family," I shake my head.  
"Yes and she was also your future wife," he adds.

"…That has nothing to do with what you're thinking," I mumble.

"You just don't want it to be true," Sebastian says.

"…I would never do her bidding even if it meant saving Al-" I stop realizing I said too much.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I respond a bit too quickly.

"Ciel tell me," he demands.

"That person asked me to kill you in exchange for Alyssa," he makes me confess.

"Interesting," he says.

"It was just a dream! And how did you do that?" I ask.

"Love there are strings that ties us together making me able to control you," he smiles and walks out the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Hell," he replies.

"Too much nonsense on hell," I yell.

"You coming?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

And we trade earth for hell yet again.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell News

"This place is becoming like home," I joke around sullen.

"Technically it is," he says.

"I was kidding," I say.

"I know," he replies.

"…I don't get it," I respond.

"Sebastian and Ciel how have you been?" Hannah greets.

"Horrible," I say.

"Good," he answers.

"Haha always joking around," she smiles.

"You know why we're here," Sebastian says.

"Yes and so does he," she points behind us.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell shouts hugging Sebastian.

I try not to punch him in the face.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks surprised.

"The undertaker told me you needed me," he replies.

"…Great," I mutter.

"Phantomhive…I promise to help in anything and everything," he salutes me.

"Thanks," I say.

"So what are we going to do?" Grell asks.

"First you're going to find this person," Hannah shows us a picture of Lao.

"The undertaker said Lao would lead us to the culprit," I whisper.

"Correct…Grell what else do you have to say?" she asks the red head.

"…I know who did it," he looks at the ground.

"What? And why didn't you come to tell us!" Sebastian yells.

"I was busy! As a grim reaper there are souls I have to collect you know!" he yells back.

"Then why now?" I ask.

"…Will told me to come…he said he would cover for me," he shrugs.

"…Will did?" Sebastian asks.

"Yep…anyway the guy that kidnapped Alyssa was Claude," he sighs.

"Claude?!" Sebastian and I exclaim together.

"Yeah…it's complicated, he came to me for help," he admits.

"Go on tell them," Hannah encourages.

"…He told me to tell you he was involved. There was regret in his eyes. He's not doing this on purpose…someone's making him do this," Grell explains.

"But who?" I look at Hannah.

"How'd you know I would answer?" she smiles.

"I just know," I glare at her.

"The one who is forcing Claude is…Lucifer," she says.

"No," Sebastian turns pale.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"…His dad," Grell whispers in my ear.

"Sebastian's dad?" I ask angry.

"No…you're lying!" Sebastian falls to the ground.

I hated him for a moment. Then I realized he was as shocked as I was. He didn't know his dad was behind this mess. I couldn't blame him.

"It's ok," I hug him kneeling in front of him.

"I knew he was against this, he even vanished me. It wasn't enough for him. He had to take away our daughter too!" he shouts.

I can feel tears falling on my shoulder. I wanted to comfort him but honestly I didn't know how. I was lost. He needed me but I couldn't help.

"I just need you to be with me," he whispers reading my confused thoughts.

"I will always be with you," I hug him tighter.

"Family huh?" Grell walks away with Hannah next to him.

They went to the other room leaving us alone.

"It'll be alright," I say.

"This is my fault," he says.

"No, it's not," I reply.

"Why would he do this?" he asks.

"I don't know but we have to find out. _We have_ to find Alyssa," I look him in the eyes.

"It's been a while," he whispers.

"Since what?" I ask.

"Since you took off that eye patch," he answers changing the topic.

"I had to go out sometime and not many people know I'm a demon now," I reply.

"I love your eyes…I love you," he pulls me into a hug again.

"I'm glad we're like we used to be," I mutter.

"I know this was hard for you," he says softly.

"Not as painful as finding out who did it," I answer.

"…We have work to do," he replies shortly.

"Can't we stay here a bit longer?" I ask.

"No," he kisses my lips and gets up wiping his tears.

"…I missed you," I smiles.

"I never left," he turns around.

"I know…I did… I mean I was the one who changed," I follow.

"It'll be different now," he promises and we enter the next room where Hannah and Grell waited.


	5. Chapter 5: Scattered Demons

"Let's get down to business," Hannah says.

"…I plan on luring Claude…if he takes the bait well we can interrogate him," Grell smiles at his 'brilliant' idea.

"Not bad but what if he won't speak?" I ask.

"You and your negativity," he pouts.

"Don't worry he will," Sebastian reassures me.

"I suggest you three split up," she interrupts.

"Any ideas how and for what?" I say.

"Grell and Sebastian go to Claude and Ciel goes to Lao," she says.

"Smart," Grell says thoughtfully.

"I don't want to leave Ciel alone," Sebastian says.

"…I think we should split up…I promise we'll meet again," I say and get up.

"But Ciel," he starts.

"I won't listen and thank you Hannah," I shake her hand ignoring Sebastian.

"…Alright it's settled," Grell walks out the door.

"Sebastian," I call.

"Yes my lord," he opens the portal back to earth and I return alone.

"Lao we have to talk," I enter the Mafia Leader's house.

"Ah Ciel," he smiles.

"Is it true you know who she is?" I ask.

"Yes, she is the finest person alive. She is beautiful and elegant one of a kind," he replies.

"Who is she and where can I find her?

"I don't know any answer," he laughs.

"…I hate you," I say.

"I would love to help if I knew what was going on," he responds.

"…Alyssa went missing a few weeks ago…she was kidnapped and you know who did it!" I shout.

"Your daughter went missing?" Lao asks surprised.

"Stop faking," I say impatient.

"…Alright I don't exactly know her…I do however work for her," he confesses.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No! I would never hurt one of my best friends. I overheard them talking," he says.

"Them?"

"She was talking to another man she called Lucifer. It was strange. They were planning kidnapping a newborn I just didn't imagine it was yours," he continues.

"And?"

"…The man said he would in order to destroy you and get his son back…I'm assuming that's Sebastian," he replies.

"…Do you know where I can find her?" I ask.

"No we usually meet in various restaurants for business. But there is something that might help she has a guard dog or several," he says.

"Guard dogs? Like the queen?"

"Yes there's one that stays near hear at all times," he sighs.

"Can you help?"

"…Count on me Ranmao let's go," he calls his assassin.

"Thank you," I smile relieved.

* * *

"Claude I'm glad you came," Grell smiles.

"Yeah…what happened? Did you tell them?" he asks worried.

"Yes and they don't blame you…I told them about Lucifer," he says.

"…They'll kill me, they are not easy demons," Claude sighs.

"No they won't as long as you return her back," Grell interrupts.

"…I can't do that you know why," he replies.

"She's only a baby! For your sake return her!" Grell shouts.

"…I want to but I will be skinned if I do," he whimpers.

"At least tell me what else is going on," Grell begs.

"…Lucifer is going to kill Ciel…with the orders of th-"

"What did you say you demon!" Sebastian shouts.

"Sebastian!" Claude shouts.

"Tell me or else!" Sebastian holds Claude by the neck.

"Don't worry as soon as Ciel is killed you'll have Alyssa!" Claude confesses.

"No…no!" he shouts again and almost bites off Claude's arm off.

"No!" Grell pushes Sebastian off.

"Grell!" he growls.

"We need him alive," he nods at the running demon.

"Shall we follow?" Grell smiles.

"This was you plan?" Sebastian asks still mad.

"Yep now let's go!" Grell shouts running after the scared demon.


	6. Chapter 6: From Hell to Earth

"Lao where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see, Ranmao protect Ciel from anything," he orders. Ranmao bows a little and stays behind me at all times.

"What's going on?"

"…you'll find out," he smiles.

"Ranmao?" I ask.

She just looks at me and smiles.

"Great so this is going to be a wild goose chase," I sigh.

"Not exactly, here," he hands me some clothes.

"What's this?" I ask curious.

"Your new look," he chuckles.

I hold it up and realize why he was in a good mood. I had to dress up as a girl. He had prepared a pink sweater with jeans and a wig my hair color. This was probably the most embarrassing thing I ever had to do.

* * *

"Shh…we have to be quiet or else we'll raise suspicion," Grell whispers.

"I kind of noticed," Sebastian sighs.

"Why the hell did he lead us back to earth?" Grell asks confused.

"That's a good question," he replies.

"Krystal come here," Lao calls.

They were all in an empty room with a table and a few chairs. Grell and Sebastian followed Claude back to earth but lost him here.

"Hey isn't that Lao?" Grell asks.

"Yes it is," Sebastian responds.

"Who is this girl?" A small woman asks.

"She is my niece I had to bring her since I'm her only family left," he says sadly.

"She doesn't look like you," The woman replies.

"Ah that is because my sister married an English man, she looks more like her deceased father," he answers.

"…well nice to meet you Krystal," the women shakes the girl's small pale hand.

The girl just nods.

"She doesn't know English very well," Lao explains.

"Oh my bad," the woman giggles.

"Let's get down to business, I'm sure you called to tell me your answer," she moves on.

"I have," Lao replies.

Ranmao is behind Krystal watching her surrounding until she spots Grell and Sebastian.

"Shit!" Grell says.

"'Ranmao won't give us away," Sebastian reassures him.

"How do you know?" Grell asks.

"Well because Ciel has probably already spoken with them. With any luck they've agreed to help us," Sebastian explains hopeful.

"Maybe you're right," Grell settles down a bit.

"Just in case don't drop your guard down," Sebastian sighs.

"Great," the red head mutters.

"Will you kill Ciel Phantomhive?" the woman asks and the words echo in the empty room.

"What!" Grell gasps.

"Shut up!" Sebastian hisses.

"I have…but first I need to know why," Lao replies.

"Why do you need to know?" she asks.

"Because Ciel is a friend and I need motivation to kill someone like him," Lao smiles.

"I made an agreement that I would have Ciel Phantomhive killed. As much as I didn't want to but if I don't obey the industries of England will perish and our existence is at bay," she answers.

"…Isn't it the other way around?" Lao asks.

"What do you mean?" she asks fidgeting.

"_You _are the one who is putting everyone in danger. I heard you talking to Lucifer," Lao smiles again.

"W-what?" she asks.

"Ranmao!" Lao yells as they are attacked from different sides.

"You messed with the wrong person Lao!" the woman yells.

A young man with silver hair appears next to her.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell Breaks Loose

"Sebastian!" I yell.

He responds to my voice and appears next to me.

"You almost fooled me Ms. Krystal," he smiles.

"It's not time for joking," I say.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis," the woman smiles.

"Queen," I bow to her and spit at her shoes.

"You will regret that," she yells.

"I will no longer be your damned Guard Dog!" I shout.

"Kill him!" she orders.

"Yes ma'am," The silver head turns into a huge wolf.

"Pluto!" Sebastian yells.

A huge white beast appears.

"When did you-"

"Long story short I told the others to be on their heels," he cuts me off.

"Wait!" I yell.

"What?" she growls.

"Why do this? In my dream you told me to kill Sebastian but in reality you just wanted me gone," I hiss.

"What!" A man in black screams.

"Lucifer?" Sebastian asks.

"You double crosser!" he grabs the woman by the neck.

The silver wolf growls and launches his body at us but Pluto intervenes.

"Claude!" Lucifer calls.

No answer.

"Claude Fauste!" he calls one last time.

"Sorry," he comes from the shadows holding our baby.

"Sorry?" he asks.

Claude walks over and stands next to the queen. He looked down at the sleeping baby. Then he looks at me. I wanted to choke him. The he mouthed _I promise to give her back and protect her but kill her. _I felt a bit relieved knowing that he was on our side. I still didn't understand why he helped her until I saw a collar. It was an electric one that robes demons from their powers and slowly kills them. I read on them when I was pregnant and had just become a demon with Sebastian.

"You traitor!" Lucifer yells.

"So this is why Will told me to help," Grell smiles taking out his scythe.

"What?" Sebasatian asks.

"Look around you tonight hell breaks loose in this abandoned place," he takes out his list.

"You mean demons are going to die?" I ask.

"Bingo!" he laughs.

Will appears next to him.

"Will!" Grell hugs his superior.

"Let's get this over with already," Will pushes his glasses up.

I look at Sebastian. He smiles and kills someone who was aiming at me from behind. I take the wig and eye patch off. My demon eyes glow bright. Sebastian and I start killing demons from each side. Lucifer cooperates and kills his share of demons as well.

"Lucifer what happened?" Sebastian asks breathless.

"She betrayed me, I just wanted your lover dead not you," he replies.

"Why?"

"…I was shocked when I found out you were going to be a dad. I didn't like the idea of some human having my son's child…I regret it now," he answers.

"You do?" I ask.

He looks at me and smiles.

"I do…you could be a great demon if we survive," he responds.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouts.

I turn around and feel the cold splatter of blood cover my face and clothes.

"No!" I scream.

Silence fell open everyone.


	8. Chapter 8: Done With Hell

Whoever it was they stabbed Sebastian in the shoulder. Lucifer acted first and beheaded the demon with his claws that dared kill his son. Grell and the others stood shocked. The once untouchable demon has been wounded. I knelt by his fallen body and I sobbed into his chest. Then I felt a hand ruffle my hair.  
"I'm still here. You won't get rid of me so easily;" he manages to say.  
"I'm sorry if I paid attention this wouldn't have happened," I whisper.  
"Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do, it was tha- ugh this hurts," he tries getting up.  
I look over my shoulder and see Grell sneak behind the queen with his scythe. He drives it right through the fragile women. She lands on the fall with a thud impaled.

"No!" the Silver wolf growls.

Pluto barks and slams his opponent on the wall. The silver wolf loses his orientation giving Pluto enough time to bite of his limbs.

Claude races to where Sebastian and I were. He hands me Alyssa. She stares at me with those red eyes she inherited from her daddy.

"You have daddy's eyes," I say smiling.

"You think?" Sebastian struggles to sit.

"Bassy-san!" Grell runs to him and helps him.

"Thanks," Sebastian replies.

"You know she looks like you too," Grell smiles.

"Can you leave us alone?" Sebastian asks.

"Alright jeesh…Will!" Grell runs to his superior.

"We'll be outside," our friends say in unison.

"Finally time alone with our princess," he sighs.

"It's been too long," tears roll down my pale checks. Unlike the tears I used to cry these are for happiness.

"Don't cry," he wipes them away.

"That's not much help," I laugh.

"Oops my bad," he realizes he just wiped my tears with a bloodied hand.

The baby starts making a gurgling sound.

"I think she's happy," he smiles.

"I think so too," I agree.

"Let's go home," he says.

"Wait," I stop him.

I put our baby on his good arm. I rip a sleeve from my sweater and wrap it around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Now let's go home," I help him up.

"This damn bloody mess won't happen again," we hear heavy footsteps.

"Lucifer," I whisper.

"I'm sorry I caused all this…I was wrong…may I carry her?" he asks.

"Yes…father," Sebastian hands her over.

"She definitely got your eyes," he smiles.

"Thanks…" Sebastian replies.

"Ciel Phantomhive…I sincerely apologize for everything. Planning your death and taking my granddaughter away from you two…I hope you'll forgive me one day," he apologizes.

"That day will never arrive," I say coldly.

"Mostly because I have nothing to forgive," I smile looking at his dismayed expression.

"Thank you Ciel Phan-"

"Correction Ciel Michaelis," Sebastian looks at me.

"What?" he asks confused.

"We're getting married," Sebastian explains.

"Then welcome to the family!" Lucifer exclaims.

He hands me back Alyssa and smiles at us.

"Let's leave before the police start swarming around here," Sebastian puts a hand around my waist leading us out.

"Home sweet home," I smile.


	9. Chapter 9: First Night

Bet you thought it was over right?

* * *

"Sebastian you should rest," I say.

"I'll be fine now let me go!" he struggles.

"No," I reply.

"Then where are you going to sleep if your letting me sleep here?" he asks.

"…Your room…or maybe in the nursery on the floor if I have too," I smile.

"No…sleep with me instead," he grabs my hand and pulls me.

I fall on top of him. My warm small body pressed against his.

"Stay," he whispers in my ear.

"I can't," I smile.

"Then I'll make you," he turns off the lamp next to the bed.

"It's dark, I have to go," I protest.

"No you don't" I feel him grinning.

"I hate you," I mumble.

He presses his cold lips against mine.

"Beg," I order.

"Me?" he asks.

"My turn to take care of you," I smile.

"Fuck," he laughs.

"You," I say.

This time I take the lead. I used his 'injury' as the excuse. He didn't complain in fact I thought he was enjoying this. It was difficult at first since he was bigger than me. But after a while I was an expert on making him feel good.

"Mmm…" he moaned.

"More?" I ask.

"More," he finally begged.

I knew every place to touch. He withered in my hand like a dying rose asking for more.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear exhausted.

"Want to switch?" he offers tired.

"No but if you want more I'll be right here," I answer.

We get heated again faster than before. This time it was slower and more passionately.

Kiss after kiss we enjoyed each other. And then we heard a cry that disrupted our love nest.

"I'll get it," I get off of him.

"No…you must be tired," he tries getting up.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who took the blow," I laugh.

"Fine," he lies back down.

This felt right. Having our baby girl next door and being with the one I love. It felt good to be back like it was before.

I grab the crying baby and take her to the kitchen with me. She looks around the place with wide, teary, red eyes. I make her a bottle and give it to her. She closes her eyes again and doses off to sleep again. She looked like a porcelain doll. She was pale with sleek black hair and red eyes. She definitely looks like Sebastian.

"Are you thinking of making fun of me?" he asks from behind.

"I told you I would take care of it," I mutter.

"I know but I wanted to see my two angels," he smiles.

"Demons," I correct.

"To me it's the same thing," he replies taking Alyssa into his arms.

"…Of course," I reply.

"…I have a feeling she'll have your personality," he sighs.

"Is that supposed to be bad?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes because I can barely stand you," he jokes.

"…Yea well can barely stand looking at you," I reply.

"Love you know you two mean the world to me," he says in an apologetic voice.

"I know," I kiss him softly.

"Let's go put her to bed," he trails behind me.

"Alright," I agree.

We enter the nursery. Sebastian lays Alyssa down and I kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," I whisper smiling.

"Let's go," he grabs my hand and drags me into my room.

"…Stay here," I say.

"I am," he answers.

"No I mean…stay here with me…forget you have another room," I say shyly.

"…As you wish my lord," he smiles and pulls the blanket on top of us.


	10. Chapter 10: 4 Years To Start From 0

_**Four years later…**_

"Daddy!" she yells.

"Don't run! You're going to fall," the demon shouts from behind.

"You can't catch me!" she giggles running in the garden.

"Alyssa can you leave me alone with daddy?" I ask as she bumps into me.

"Yes papa," she laughs away.

"Ciel?" Sebastian looks at me.

"We need to talk," I sigh.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"…Sebastian for a few months now I haven't been feeling like myself. I think I might be pregnant," I smile nervously.

"How long have you known?"

"…Well I noticed a few months ago but if I'm correct…I'm about five months," I look down.

"And you didn't tell me anything until now?" he asks a bit mad.

"Well it wasn't easy…it's a bit embarrassing," I blush.

"…Come here," he sighs.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

"Just a bit but let's make sure first," he replies.

Like the first time he made a small gash on my wrist and licks every drop until I stopped bleeding.

"…well?" I ask.

He looks at me and then smiles.

"Ciel!" he hugs me tight.

"Is that a yes?" I ask.

"Yes!" he answers happy.

"You're not mad?"

"Not anymore," he laughs.

"I'm pregnant…" I whisper.

"Still shocked?" he asks.

"…yes," I reply.

"Daddies this is for you," Alyssa hands us an envelope.

"Alyssa what is this?" I ask.

"A man gave it to me, he was creepy. He said his name was the undertaker," she shivered.

I share a confused look with Sebastian. I open the envelope and read the note out loud.

"Congratulations on the newest family of the Michaelis-Phantomhive," I read.

"He knows?" Sebastian asks.

"I didn't tell anyone except for you," I say.

"…Great," he mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"Family…" he points at a few people walking.

"Lucifer, Claude, Grell and Elizabeth," I say the names.

"Elizabeth…" Sebastian repeats numb.

"Godmother Lizzy?" Alyssa asks excitedly.

"Yep," Sebastian says disappointed.

"Sebastian at least be happy we fixed our differences," I elbow him.

"I can't…she tried to steal you," he answers.

"She's my cousin," I sigh.

"And part of the family," Alyssa jumps around.

Four years have passed since Alyssa was born. Elizabeth and I finally settled our differences and became Alyssa's godmother. Lucifer disappeared for some time. And Claude became known as Uncle Claude. Things have changed around the Phantomhive household.

"Long time no see," Claude smiles.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth greets.

"Lizzy," I smile.

"Granddaughter!" Lucifer hugs Alyssa.

"Family!" Grell shouts.

"I'll just go inside," Sebastian says.

"No you don't the undertaker said you two had some news to give us," Grell pulls him back.

"…The old bastard," Sebastian mumbles.

"You called?" he appears from behind.

"Well since everyone is here," he looks at the bushes nearby.

Finny, Mey-rin, Bard and Tanaka were eavesdropping.

"I'm pregnant," I say.

"Oh Ciel congrats!" Lizzy hugs me.

"Thanks," I reply.

"What does that mean?" Alyssa asks through all the commotion.

"Alyssa do you want a baby brother?" Sebastian asks.

"Hmm…Yes! So I can play with him and bug him and and," she relies excitedly.

"Well you're getting a baby brother!" Lizzy announces.

"Yay!" Alyssa smiles and runs to hug me.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Very," she giggles.

"Parents again," Lucifer smiles.

"Our family is becoming bigger and bigger," Claude says.

"Four years to start from zero," Sebastian agrees.


	11. Chapter 11: It Was Nice

"Hey can we leave now?" Alyssa asks yawning.

"We have to wait here," Finny says.

"Why are they taking so long?" she whines.

"Just be patient," Finny starts to yawn too.

"I can't wait," she stomps her feet.

"Daddy will be done soon," he smiles tiredly.

"This would be fine if it didn't hurt like hell!" I shout.

"Would you hold still?" Sebastian yells.

"No it hurts you should be in my shoes," I scream.

"Would you just be quiet? Aside from getting me nervous Alyssa will hear," he sighs.

"Fuck this is the last time I'm having your kids," I promise.

"Yeah sure," he smiles.

"I can't-"

"He's here!" he shakes me.

I open my eyes a bit. I see is chubby red face. He looks back at me and smiles. Sebastian takes him away to clean off the blood.

"Rest now," he smiles.

"When I wake up he'll be here right?" I ask exhausted.

"I swear," he plants a kiss on my lips.

Four months ago I found out I was having that demon's child yet again. I loved him but this was too much. I could handle it now because I'm a demon but it's not easy. I do love seeing him happy but I swear it was the last time I was having his baby. Alyssa has been dying to meet her new baby brother. I guess Sebastian took him to her. A few minutes later he comes in with a blue bundle.

"What are we naming him?" he asks.

"You choose," I mumble.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I chose last time now it's your turn to pick his first name," I smiles.

"Ok then Ryan," he says.

"Ryan?" I ask.

"Do we have to have the name lesson again?" he asks smiling.

"Yes please," I nod.

"Ryan means little king," he smiles.

"Alright then I pick Damian," I reply.

"…Why?" he asks.

"Because it means to tame," I say simply.

"You want to tame our kid?" he asks.

"Look he's the one who was kicking like freaking crazy! I think he was worse than Alyssa," I smile.

"Of course here," he hands me Ryan.

"Daddy!" Alyssa comes running in the room.

"Darling shh, Ryan is sleeping," Sebastian whispers.

"Ryan?" she asks.

"Your baby brother," I explain.

"Thanks," she hugs me tight.

"S-sebastian," I call.

"Alyssa what did I say?" he interrupts.

"Sorry papa," she apologizes.

"Yeah, yeah," I laugh.

_**18 Years Later…**_

"This could've been better," Ryan says.

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asks.

"Well you're twenty-two today I turn eighteen and well I think I should've been first," he complains.

"Just be happy you were born," Alyssa sighs.

"You should be happy they got you back too," Ryan replies.

"This is hell," I smile.

"You said it," Sebastian responds.

We watch our son and daughter talk in the garden. It was nice having a family. It was nice loving. It was nice sharing this peace we finally gained. It was nice watching my parents smiling down on the family me and Sebastian created.

* * *

This is the end to _this_ Kuroshitsuji series. I was planning on making another one with different characters and a more complicated love story. Give me your opinion if I should write it or post it. I hope you enjoyed this one and remember I kind of do take requests.


End file.
